Enigma
by Safelyliving
Summary: Enigma. A puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation. (A series of one shots that take place before Dark Knight Rises.)
1. Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own any content related to DC Comics. Enjoy!

* * *

Enigma. A puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation. Gotham City was in a perpetual enigmatic state. A conundrum. It seemed to be settling into a contradictory state. The city was waiting to devour the one whom was its only salvation. If only he could be within its grasp. Always a step ahead, never seen or heard. However, every criminal knew he was there—in the shadows, waiting for them.


	2. I Regret Nothing

"**Non, je ne regrette rien**"

He regretted nothing.

The smell of cheap coffee and cigarettes hung in the air. People were buzzing all around him, and he ignored them all. His eyes remained glued to the window—where he could see the heavens unleashing their fury upon Gotham. In his mind, Gotham couldn't take much more. The anarchy of the Joker nearly brought the city to its knees. The people of Gotham almost lost their sanity, and now, they were greeted with a storm for the ages. He hoped that the rain would bring clarity, tranquility, and the much needed cleanliness.

_Dent had said that night was darker just before the dawning light._ Where was that promised light? He almost smirked. _That hope is lying in the morgue._ Harvey Dent, a casualty in the Joker's war on Gotham.

His eyes narrowed. His mind flickered to those bastards who hired him. The mafia had been running scared. The Batman had whittled them down to nothing. In their fear, they hired a brilliantly insane man without fully understanding the consequences. Consequences.

He paused and reached for his coffee mug that was filled nearly to the brim. Glancing at his desk full of reports and paperwork, he sighed and returned his gaze to the pouring rain.

His train of thought ruined.

He had lost the most important asset to his work. Everyone had turned on "him". No one knew of Dent's madness. The Dark Knight knew that Gotham needed a face to look to, and it could not be his. Dent had to be the face of hope.

It was wrong but right. He knew he would search for Batman, and he may or may not find him. His primary focus was to restore order that had been lost.

"Hey, Commissioner Gordon, can I have a word?" A raspy bold voice sounded from his door. He knew that voice. Detective Harvey Bullock—the one police officer who truly held a grudge against Batman. His gray suit heaved in its attempt to cover his body. A cigarette held on to his lips for dear life as the detective smirked maliciously.

"What do you need now Bullock?" Gordon asked resignedly keeping his eyes fixed on the angry clouds.

"Thought ya be interested that Roman Sionis is offering to pay for a private detective to join the police in the search for Batman."

It was sharp pain that struck Gordon's frontal lobe. Roman Sionis was one of the few surviving gangsters in Gotham. Unfortunately, Sionis was too damn good at covering his tracks. Falcone had been too blatant with his smuggling ring. Sionis was darkness to Falcone's light. Everything was secret and secure. Every undercover agent had been instantly turned down.

Rumors of torture were whispered about at Gotham City Harbor, but they were just murmurs that rolled in and left with the tides.

It was odd to Gordon that Sionis was so good at this business considering what had happened to his previous business, Janus Cosmetics, which went bankrupt due to poor business choices. The answer was clear to Gordon. _We don't let the foxes play in the hen house._

"You were wrong, Bullock. I will never go for that. An outsider coming in to run an investigation? You gotta be kidding me."

"What?! Why?" Bullock bawled in dismay. "This is our shot. We need help Gordon."

"I told you my answer." Gordon stated as he turned to face Bullock. "No more outside help." Bullock lowered his eyes in recognition that Gordon was referring to Batman as well. Bullock knew Gordon took the order for hunting Batman hard, and the surly detective tried his best to catch his Batman slurs before he uttered them. Now, the editing was gone; Gordon was cock-blocking GCPD.

Harvey sighed, "I was just askin' cuz that's what the mayor said he was considering the offer…"

Gordon rose to his feet in anger. "Harvey, get out of my office. I'm not in the mood. Until I get a call from the mayor, it will never happen." He pointed to the squad room that was just outside his door. Bullock muttered, "Fuck you, Batman lover."

Gordon was too tired to retaliate or punish. Sluggishly, he closed the door to his office with the hope that everyone else would get the hint that he wanted to be alone.

Alone.

His mind flashed to when he felt so alone before Batman changed things. The room seemingly went dark. A feeling of calm washed over him; being alone, in the dark, helped him process. He wanted to do what was right, but he felt more alone now than ever before.

"_Now we're two." _A whisper sounded from behind. Gordon turned abruptly to only see his empty office. "Wishful thinking."

He regretted nothing.

* * *

Note: I really enjoyed writing this one shot. :)


	3. Are You Watching Closely?

Are You Watching Closely?

As thunder roared and lightning clapped, the great house held its ground in defiance. Double paned windows nearly muted the bellows from the sky, and the newly reinforced walls stood firm against the gale force winds. Towering several stories into the sky, the home had an overpowering effect. As lightning streaked across the sky, it cast a dark shadow on the accompanying grounds. Deep puddles formed on the landscape that hugged the mansion, and they only seemed to grow. The driveway that approached the fortress was inaccessible due to being underdeveloped, and even if a brave soul dared to approach, the tall iron rod gate made it nearly impossible.

If one did make it passed the gate and ventured to the manor, he would see that all the rooms were dark. The first thought that would come to mind was that the luxurious house was abandoned. Nevertheless, the Palisades was no place for an abandoned manor, especially this one. However, one must look deeper, to the southeast corner to catch a glimpse of life…

"Analyzing DNA." An electronic voice echoed in the subterranean cave below the seemingly uninhabited home.

Dark sullen eyes stared into a massive computer screen that was divided into smaller screens which fed differing information and live feeds from all around Gotham City. He wanted to be ready next time. He had not been able to see it clearly, and a psychotic individual had nearly bested him. _Watch closely._

Seeing that he was not fully equipped, he took every measure to furnish the cave with the latest technology—whether it was Wayne Tech or not. Being rigged with the most sophisticated security system was just the beginning. After the attack on the Narrows, he decided to buy a Gas Chromatograph/Mass Spectrometer which detects controlled substances and chemicals within drugs, etc. Upon the exile of Batman, the most expensive crime lab was installed off to the right of the super computer. There would no longer be police reports handed to him with analysis, and Fox would not always be around to help. _Must_ _become entirely self sufficient. People fail. Reliance on them will only end in failure. _

His bruised hands typed steadily as he watched and listened to the different Gothamites that dared to venture out into the squall. There were but a few. Maybe tonight was his break. With the police chasing him, he had to be faster, which meant more training. More training meant more time, and in his world, time was the most valuable thing one possessed. He glanced at the time. 1:00AM There was time to make one round through the city. There was still at least 15 escaped convicts hiding somewhere in the Narrows. Those men were thieves, murderers, and rapists. They needed to be apprehended. Prison should be their environment, not the streets of Gotham.

"I think you can take the night off." A condescending voice sounded from his left. The tired man did not have to take his eyes off the screen to know who it was—the only family he had left.

"They'll be expecting that." He countered.

"No, Master Wayne, I think they expect you to be lurking in the dark. Give them a surprise holiday. Batman is only human."

Human. The reminder seemed to freeze him. Was it not enough that only months ago he had been told 'I told you so'? He knew his limits, but he knew he had to keep extending.

Gotham was his city. He was their deserved hero. The silent guardian. He must always be one step ahead, never behind.

After a long silence, Bruce Wayne glanced at Alfred. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he nodded in concession. Slowly rising to his feet, he sorely walked past the older man and entered the elevator.

Alfred wavered. His eyes transfixed on the screen. He watched people scamper through to streets in fear of the dark knight's eminent arrival. It seemed that this time, Bruce Wayne was watching his city, but was that enough?


End file.
